


苹果、坏血与玫瑰花

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: “At last,here is one of my own kind——Bone taken from my bone,and flesh from my flesh.‘Woman'is her name because she was taken out of man.”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 7





	苹果、坏血与玫瑰花

苹果、坏血和玫瑰花

他时常感到来自胸口的阵痛。

那痛感来自何处，他说不出，人无法想象自己不曾见过的人或物。

真真正正和三笠打上照面还是在一个积雪的下午，雪在前天的傍晚就停了，在庭院里铺了厚厚一层，空气干涩又寂静，落日稀薄的暖斜斜打过来，在楼房的背光处留下棱角分明的阴影。出口的雪只扫出窄窄一条，利威尔推开铁门，手掌被冻得发涩。  
而后他就撞上在门口等艾伦的三笠，万籁俱静，当头一棒。  
女人的肌肤比雪更胜一筹，齐耳的黑色短发服帖覆在面上，衬得雪更白，发更黑，两者交融走向一个极端，令寡淡的唇熊熊燃烧起来。天冷，她的眼睛更冷，黑白分明的瞳仁像玻璃珠镶嵌在眼眶里，听见响动，掀起眼皮来清清淡淡看他一眼，波澜未起。  
久经沙场的利威尔愣在原地，怀疑是雪成了精魅。  
“咔嚓——”  
原来是冰塑的人儿咬了口手里的苹果，那苹果是利威尔从没见过的红，握在她雪做的手心里，比天边的晚霞更热烈，比燃烧的欲火更诱人。嫣红的果皮被咬破，露出里面纯白的肉，贝齿上下一阖，柔软鲜红的舌顶弄舔舐，嚼碎的果皮与肉在小小饱满的唇后若隐若现。他的视线紧随她含蓄的吞咽的动作，从猩红的嘴唇开始，顺着修长的脖颈一直滑下，仿佛能听见她将果肉吞咽的声音，吞食进她红的紧致的食道，吞食进她初雪般纯洁的身体。  
那唇染了禁果的恶，这就是利威尔的原罪及一切其它罪恶的开端。  
那年三笠·阿克曼15岁，随艾伦加入组织不久。

利威尔抱臂靠着墙，屋外休憩在枝头的麻雀被惊动，拍拍翅膀抖落一树桠的细雪，他挑眉不耐地收回目光。屋里小鬼头们夸张地大呼小叫，将病床围了个水泄不通，叽叽喳喳的声音膨胀着充塞了屋内的每一个角落，像受伤的鸟儿尽情展翅。他们现在还不懂受伤对一个杀手来说是家常便饭，不知道流血是杀手是耻辱，任务失败更是悬在头顶的匕首，每一滴从身体里流出的血都是对自身的褫夺，血流得越多，所掌握得越少。  
但三笠已经切实地明白了，利威尔敢肯定，他从她越过众人头顶，越过纷乱嘈杂，阴沉杀向他的眼神里读懂了。  
利威尔平平直视过去，没理她不敢示弱地回瞪，转身就要走，小屁孩的挑衅他还不至于放在心上。  
身后众人还在吵，要让艾伦对三笠服软实在不是件容易的事，推推搡搡间艾伦憋红了脸，终于站出来：“三笠……都怪我太冲动，害你受了伤……”大家屏息凝视，期待三笠的反应：  
她抿着嘴，郁郁的，眼底的焦距并未落在近处，反倒越过人墙，向门口发射有如实质的怒火。可不过一秒，怒气消散，又涌上一股无措，她依着靠枕的身体骤然前倾，失口喊道：“喂！利威尔！”  
接收到四面八方震惊的眼神，她亡羊补牢地添上两个字：“……老大。”  
……  
这心口不一的尊称一说出来，她先自己觉出羞耻，于是声音渐细如蚊蝇，又觉得不能在他面前丢了气势，于是再强撑着抬脸怒视他，企图用气势令他屈服。  
利威尔倚在门框上，用舌头舔了舔牙床，摸到口袋里的烟盒棱角，在心里细数浪费的时间，她带着羞意的面庞使这更像一场无聊的闹剧。“不行。”他的耐心已经耗尽。“命令就是命令。”  
任务失败，就失去和艾伦共同行动的特权，多么简单明了的道理，她竟然不懂。  
她竟然不懂。  
他疾步走出，皮鞋踏在踩实的雪地里，抽出一根烟点燃，又回想起三笠带着稚气的鲁莽，这使她融化又熠熠生辉。罢了，他眯眼吐出一口烟雾，将胸膛里的燥郁尽数吐尽，她才15岁。

1975年，三笠·阿克曼15岁，凭一身没有章法的蛮力令埃尔文刮目相看，破格同意她与同样初出茅庐的艾伦一起行动，前提是任务只要失败一次就需乖乖地服从组织命令。彼时他虽在一旁不动声色，但也觉得万般可笑，这要求和承诺如此荒诞，令他啼笑皆非。  
一切都如他所想，任务失败，三笠成为他的手下。从此吃喝拉撒，除了后两项，其他的都要他一手包办，上面的意思，要他稍微照看一下，难得的好苗子，对枪械天生敏感。更何况，奥路欧几次挤眉弄眼，问他是不是在外面搞大了女人的肚子。放你娘的狗屁，他骂，他15岁还在忙着怎么才能不饿死，活得并不体面，杀了几个人，又被人追杀，无穷无尽的逃亡流窜。可再怎么解释也没用，杀手是没几年好活的，除了杀人就是被杀，贫瘠的生活一眼能望到头，大家乐于看两个阿克曼对着干，不管是否出于恶意。  
他教她怎么用狙击枪，趴在楼顶上一整天，动也不能动，喝一肚子风，只为寻找一个最完美的时机；伯莱塔M92F，容易瞄准、弹道平直、命中目标，告诉她怎么瞄准，怎么上机油，怎么拆卸；教她怎么伪装，优秀的杀手要能完美地藏匿于人群——  
可他不用，趁利威尔上前示范的时候，三笠若有所思地抬眼偷偷瞧他背影。利威尔的存在就是一种悖论，告诉她有人天生就是杀手，脸可以易容，形体可以修饰，口音可以改变，唯独身高不能遮掩。如此大的破绽，他依旧完整无缺地活在她的眼前，甚至，耀武扬威。  
“发什么愣？”利威尔转身就看到她怔忪的眉眼，不免不满。又是被浪费的时间，他想，松开握枪的左手，夹出烟扔在地上狠狠碾灭。一个杀手的生命能有几年？不管是因为饥饿，贫困，还是毒品踏上这条路，从你负担生命的那一刻，每开一枪，就是在消耗自己的一管生命。他没有自作多情的癖好，管别人怎么活，可看到她复又结冰的面庞，他不免感到可耻的气馁，他没有资格令她融化。  
砰，砰，砰——  
三枪正中靶心，枪管过热，硝烟弥漫。她开口：“明天我要见艾伦。”  
利威尔如若未闻，右手持枪，左手握住枪托，瞄准靶心。砰，砰，砰。  
三笠看过去，泡沫板飞溅，靶子轰然倒塌，原来他一枪打在支架上。“明天我要见艾伦。”怕他没听见，她又说一遍。由于任务失败，他们被分开由不同的人管理，即使在同一个组织内也鲜少有机会碰面，她需要去确认艾伦的近况。  
利威尔终于瞥了她一眼。她怯生生的，像犯错的孩子，只要在这种时刻，她才如寻常女孩一般，有真正的感情波动；只有涉及艾伦，她才会有求于他，才会融化，光线照射下，雪光熠熠生辉。“我明天会好好训练。”见他不应，她又为这场可笑的谈判增加砝码，使其真正成为一场小孩过家家。  
可他又不是她爸爸。所以，不行。  
不行，他要拒绝，可早已被禁果引诱，来不及后悔，无论他怎么否认。

三笠和艾伦挥手告别的时候，外面并没有一辆雪佛兰等着她，这不免使她感到惊奇。那辆车据说非常骚包，连她这种对车毫无见解的人在看到它第一眼时，也不得不承认这是一架名副其实的野兽。引擎发动时底盘震颤，排气管的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，令她感觉下一秒就会飞窜出去，可利威尔开车非常稳，且遵守交通规则，除了满嘴脏话之外其实彬彬有礼。  
她冲司机点点头，将送不出去的烘焙甜点顺手扔进垃圾桶，坐进副驾驶，他会将她送回自己的公寓。组织实行合同制，高级成员拥有与能力相匹配的自由，她有自己的住所。被监视的住所。  
车驶进夜色，未及散去的烟味传进鼻腔，她皱眉，没说话，只将车窗降下来。晚风吹动发丝，霓虹灯熔化成一条流动的河。她忽然想到，利威尔从不在车内抽烟。  
在利威尔带她出任务的时候，常开那辆雪佛兰载她，任务完成先不着急走，从车座下摸出一盒香烟和火柴，在冷风里点燃，摇摇欲坠的火星在黑夜里不甚分明。三笠早就疲乏地合了烟，靠在车窗上睡得迷迷糊糊，直到车身一震，三笠被惊醒，他坐进来，染了血和烟味的外套早被丢掉，隐约的一点血腥味传来。已经深夜了，大街上人影寥寥，街灯暧昧不清地闪烁着，只有在这时利威尔才会将油门踩到底，排气管装了消音器，他们急速而无声地飞驰在夜幕中。他不高兴，三笠能看出来，可也不会说什么，只会装睡，偷瞄霓虹灯流泻在他侧脸上，流过他山川般的鼻梁和下颏，鸡尾酒打翻在他脸上，三笠喝得微醺。  
车开进闹市，商城巨大的LED灯在头顶闪烁，嘈杂的人声将她惊醒。她的公寓在繁华的市中心，利威尔帮她选的，他自己反倒在城市边缘离群索居。三笠下了车，沉默地在人群中逆行，走上昏暗的楼道，用钥匙打开门。  
屋内装潢可以说得上温馨，米白色的布艺沙发，玻璃茶几上放了一盏陶瓷花瓶，里面几朵剑兰已经枯萎。她打开冰箱，里面空空荡荡干干净净，她一怔——利威尔好久没来。又扫了一眼琳琅满目但毫无用处的厨具，不禁在心中痛骂他，而后空着肚子去睡觉。这间公寓里真正由她做主的东西少得可怜，床算上一个，黑白电视算一个，其他都是利威尔布置的，她没有拒绝的权力，她不能说不需要买厨具，她又不会做饭。但所幸她不讨厌米白色，也不讨厌剑兰，厨具堆在厨房，眼不见心不烦，也算可以忍受。  
她对生活没什么概念，只要可以填饱肚子有地方睡觉就好，这也使得有人侵占她的领地而不自知。更何况利威尔是个过分洁癖和八婆的人，第一次光临时这间公寓里只有卧室里的一张床，他黑着脸逛了一圈，指着毛坯墙和满地的建筑垃圾问她，你就打算住在这？  
是，她回答地很坦诚，讨好地眨眨眼。  
从此以后利威尔包办了公寓的装修和家具，并且时不时提上大包小包的蔬菜水果塞满她从不会碰的冰箱，带上两层口罩打扫卫生前先数落她一顿。她险些被赶出家门，只好趴在沙发上寸步不移，盯着他忙碌的身影，迷迷糊糊睡到天黑，那时候花瓶里已经换了水和花，有时候是路边不知名的野花，有时候有时很昂贵的黑玫瑰之类。室内整洁一新，厨房亮着灯，飘出食物的香气。

人混混沌沌活一辈子，却只有几个瞬间能被铭记，三笠日后回想，再也找不到一个更适合酣睡的沙发，窗外绚烂的夜景，一盏昏黄的灯，和那个面冷心软的男人。

卧室里有个电视，她打开，莹莹微光立刻溢满了整间屋子，来回切了几个台，都索然无味，最后停在一个电影上，里面一个肥裤子、破礼帽、小胡子、大头鞋的男人被追得四处逃窜，三笠歪着头看乐了，不知不觉睡过去。

半夜，她惊醒，天花板在月色的映照下如水波荡漾。  
没有任何异常，窗外夜幕静止不动，电视机仍开着，发出滋啦滋啦的轻响，满屏信号不佳的雪花。三笠轻手轻脚掀开被子，赤足站在地上，猫一般灵巧。有什么不对劲，她摸黑走出卧室，将一只左轮手枪藏在袖底，沿着墙壁向前探。  
客厅静默无声，一个黑影歪在地板上，浓重的血腥味扑面而来。三笠默不作声，拉下保险栓，子弹上膛，将枪口抵在那人脑门上。  
利威尔在底下轻笑一声，没动，只很轻微地说：“别开灯。”二人在黑暗中对峙，黑白瞳仁清澈地如一汪水，她瞥到花瓶里换上了几朵沾了血的粉百合，花香在一室血腥味中幽幽荡开。她沉默了几秒，终于软下心肠，拉上保险栓，拉出急救箱，就地蹲下，这才发现灰色的长毛地毯早被染成了深色。

她终于知道利威尔为什么没来接她。  
他已经很少受伤了，自从右眼失明后，患了疑心病一样神经质地谨慎，这次是情报失误，抹杀目标后竟然又碰到第三方的人马，子弹只剩五发，只能在暗巷打游击，上臂险险躲过一枪，脸上有擦伤，只是血流的多，将衬衣袖浸得饱胀。王牌杀手落得这种惨淡局面，亏他还能活着回来。三笠虽心里暗嗤，手上动作却不停，将衣服用刀子划开，露出伤口，用医用棉布轻轻擦干血迹，好检查创面。  
幸而只是擦伤，否则整条手臂就废了，她暗暗心惊。一把性能优秀的狙击枪在穿甲弹的配合下，能在1200米以外轻易击穿10毫米厚的钢板，利威尔若是没躲过去……三笠不敢再细想。她帮他用药水清洗消毒，确保细菌不会导致伤口发炎。虽说是擦伤，但弹头在接触到目标后，会向四周运动，也造成了极大的创面，伤口处呈凹陷的盆地状，隐隐看到露出的血管。她用酒精将小刀消毒，深呼吸了一口，试图用最快的速度刮掉已经坏死的血肉和组织。  
利威尔在她头顶，忍耐着呼出一口带着潮湿的气，即使到了这种地步，他仍然不敢深呼吸。  
三笠感受到他的暗自忍耐，疼吗？她想问。  
“你说什么？”头顶传来利威尔因痛苦而模糊的声音，又因有心无力的压制而暴露了一点颤抖的尾音。三笠吓了一跳，顿时感觉血冲上脸，询问一个杀手疼不疼这种问题，是多么地荒谬和愚蠢，又因为她是三笠·阿克曼，所以更不能问出口。“没什么……”她胡乱回应，企图蒙混过关，小刀割掉最后一点烂肉，她在伤口均匀抹上止血的药剂。  
她回过身去在急救箱里找绷带，忽然感到一只手在黑暗中越过视线，极轻柔地将她散落的黑发别在耳后。潮湿的、炽热的皮肤触碰耳廓，仿佛他的鼻息吹过，三笠身体一僵，转身默默注视他浸润在黑暗中的眼睛。  
“我是说，你的胸口……肋骨那，还疼吗？”她的声音极轻，细如蚊蝇，仿佛很快就会消散在沉重的黑幕之后。  
他一怔，愉悦后知后觉在胸膛里激荡，“已经好得差不多了。”  
三笠没再说话，复垂头用绷带一圈一圈将他伤口绑上，整齐扎实，在下端系上个结，就算处理完成，她径自去洗手，将染血的棉布绷带都用酒精点燃销毁，忽视利威尔静默却灼灼的眼神，那眼神一直追随她的身影，像一团冰封的火焰。  
利威尔仍坐在地上，倚着沙发，尽可能小幅度地呼吸。从什么时候开始的呢？他睁开被汗湿的眼睫，盯着她朦胧的背影，想。

三笠15岁那年他们还算不上熟稔，有人提到她，利威尔只能想起那天傍晚的落日、雪、和红苹果；再过不了多久她被强塞过来，他每天既要费心力管教她，又要应付她无穷无尽的关于“艾伦”的请求，实在觉得厌烦；再后来……再后来的一切都模模糊糊的，三笠虽不懂怎么与人相处，但对怎么夺人性命却天赋异禀，晋升成为组织高级职员，有了自己的公寓和自由。  
有时候他反省自己是不是管得太多，他又不是她爸，不仅包吃包喝，现在竟然还包住。埃尔文对此讳莫如深，好吧，组织明令禁止成员内斗，但允许勾结调情，他这么告诉自己。他早有这个心思，从那个苹果开始，连自己都骗不过。  
1978年，三笠18岁，这份感情终于可以坦诚相见。他在酒吧里点了一杯伏加特，烈酒烧灼这一路从喉咙燃尽胃里，鲜少地感到轻松和快意，他想今天可以从花店里买一只玫瑰花。  
玫瑰花，这是一切的伏笔。杀手无权拥有习惯与喜好，今天比昨天多喝一杯酒，明天酒吧里就会有人埋伏取你性命；今日傍晚多买了一株玫瑰，明日清晨玫瑰就能将你鸩杀。  
利威尔捧着一束玫瑰走出花店时，狙击枪的红点穿过花瓣瞄准了他的心脏，像清晨将滴未落的一颗露珠。  
砰——  
鲜红的花瓣散落一地，血、三笠、红苹果。他以左胸肋骨骨折和右眼失明的代价死里逃生，昏倒在乡野的一间小诊所门口。  
玫瑰花凋谢了，他需要找到她。  
手术并非尽善尽美，他的胸壁伤口须彻底清创，分层缝合后固定包扎再用胸带固定，诊所里仪器简陋，连麻药也稀缺，手术缝合阶段他彻底清醒了，无影灯打在头顶，四肢被固定在手术台上，全身被蒙了无菌布，只在胸口开一个洞方便手术，说不出话来，动也不能动，只能感到胸口一根针扎破皮肉穿进去，肠线在血肉里勾紧穿梭。心电监护仪的鸣声骤然拉紧，护士在一旁很新奇地感叹，哇塞你看这血飚的，他在底下强自忍耐，每次呼吸都像火星吹进肺里，剧烈地疼痛，这是一种赤裸的羞辱。  
他在医院过道里挺尸了几天，没人管他，迷迷糊糊发着烧，神志都不清醒，血肿炎症机化期还没过就离开了，继续留在这里难保不会被发现。从此在胸口处留下病根，用力呼吸时会隐隐作痛。

1978年，三笠18岁，利威尔失踪一个月后，在公寓的花瓶里发现了一支带血的玫瑰。真不容易，想见到你，他捂着隐痛的胸口，笑得很轻松。  
三笠迎着燃烧的月亮奔向他，融化又熠熠生辉。  
两唇相接时，像将一团火苗吞进胃里。他抚摸她的身体，她纯洁的乳胸和大腿，她雪塑的皮肤和眼睛，用手指撩拨她融化的唇，早已吞食了禁果的唇。撕开她的衣服，感受她逐步攀升的体温和心跳，她在融化啊，在他的掌心融化，融化成一滩晶莹的雪水，从股间缓缓流下，浸润了他的身体。  
三笠啊，三笠，在她伸出湿红舌尖舔舐他失明的右眼时，利威尔终于在劫难逃。她温热微醺的气息，妖冶迷醉的眼神，三笠啊，三笠。  
她是他的禁果，他的肋骨，是他的原罪及一切其它罪恶的开端。  
她是他的夏娃。

“At last,here is one of my own kind——  
Bone taken from my bone,and flesh from my flesh.  
‘Woman'is her name because she was taken out of man.” —Bible.genesis.2


End file.
